


Christmas Adventures

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Belladonna and Dís have each other for company this Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you spend each holiday on adventure?" Dís asks, digging through her box of ornaments. 

Belladonna shakes coat free of pine needles, relishing in the crisp, clean smell. 

"I only leave on the holidays without Bilbo. We spend Thanksgiving and birthdays together, but we alternate on Christmas." 

Dís plucks up a worn homemade ornate. Its yarn is discolored and the paint spelling out Fìli's name is chipping away. Belladonna drapes her coat over the couch, kneeling down beside her. 

"How do the boys spend their holiday?" 

"We spend Christmas Eve together to open presents and eat lunch together, but only I decorate the tree." 

Belladonna plucks a delicate glass ornament adorned with snowflakes. 

"Neither of us has to be alone this year."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is only Thanksgiving. 
> 
> I am sorry.


End file.
